Una vida maravillosa
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: En un mundo donde el control natal prohíbe el sexo casual heterosexual, los semi humanos son creados. Un Shizuo que padece frustración sexual conoce la nueva mascota de su primo. YAOI


**Una vida maravillosa**

**Por Maru de Kusanagi**

* * *

_**En un mundo donde el control natal prohíbe el sexo casual heterosexual, los semi humanos son creados. Un Shizuo que padece frustración sexual conoce la nueva mascota de su primo.**_

**AVISO: YAOI. Shizuo & Delic X neko!Psyche.**

* * *

Shizuo suspiró tras darle una larga pitada a su cigarrillo. En el ruidoso bar sonaba la música, las voces se mezclaban y el olor de la comida llenaba el aire. En frente de él había un plato vacío y una cerveza a medio consumir. Al otro lado de la mesa, Delic flirteaba con la mesera, Erika. Cansado y además excitado, le estaba poniendo de peor humor que su primo tratara de ligar con una chica. Tras la gran guerra, el sexo heterosexual estaba sumamente controlado para poder controlar el aumento poblacional. Los niños solo podían nacer cuando una pareja casada conseguía el permiso, y solo si la madre había guardado sus óvulos en el banco cuando había cumplido dieciséis. Si la madre no lo había hecho, conseguir el permiso era imposible. Había, sin embargo, embarazos ilegales, pero un niño nacido así era un paria, un rechazado social y su vida estaba condenada.

"Delic, córtala ya" gruñó, y Erika huyo de allí. Delic bebió de su cerveza y rio juguetonamente a su primo.

"Relájate, ¡somos jóvenes y exitosos oficiales de nuestro país! Si nos enganchan, nos lo perdonan."

En la TV, Hanejima Yuhei hacia una entrevista a la gente que se cruzaba. El hermanito menor de Shizuo y la razón por la que entro en la milicia, a pesar de que odiaba la violencia. _Si no lo aceptas, tu hermano deberá ingresar al servicio. Es la ley._

Shizuo no se arrepentía, su hermano lo valía, y era la única cosa que valía en este mundo perverso en el que vivían.

La población había crecido mas allá de lo que el mundo podía sostener. La comida era cada vez menos todos los días, nuevas plagas atacaron las cosechas y al ganado. La guerra por el agua fue lo peor, los países tercermundistas sureños contaminaron las reservas para detener las invasiones a sus territorios. Mucha gente murió, mucha gente enfermó. Y la población no paraba de crecer.

El nuevo control natalicio consistía en que todos los varones debían realizarse la vasectomía si lo deseaban, cuando llegaran a la mayoría de edad, si no querían descendencia, aunque podían guardar su esperma en el banco, y las mujeres hacían algo similar pero mucho mas jóvenes, y solo las personas que vivían dentro del sistema eran las nacidas dentro de estas reglas. Un mundo enfermo, donde los hijos eran simple mercancía, ese era su mundo.

Como la prostitución ahora era severamente castigada, casi no había burdeles para la gente común (si para aquellos con suficiente dinero). Entonces, para poder tener un compañero sexual, se crearon los semi humanos: pequeños en comparación a los humanos corrientes, comían poco y vivían vidas relativamente cortas de unos quince años. Los más populares y comunes eran los nekobito, aunque también había inubito, kitsunes y otros. Criados como las mascotas del pasado, estos eran seres genéticamente diseñados, una cruza entre humano y felino o similar, y como no podían tener descendencia con los humanos, resultaron ser lo mas efectivo para calmar las necesidades de la gente.

"No quiero problemas innecesarios, Delic." Gruñó Shizuo.

"Vamos, ¡que aburrido! La vida sin audacia es aburrida." Repuso Delic, sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo.

"Arriesgamos la vida todos los días en el frente. Suficiente para mi… solo quiero un buen descanso."

"Y una buena cogida…" Delic se movió a tiempo para esquivar el plato que dio contra una pared. Erika suspiró y se puso a limpiar "Es la verdad."

"Ya lo sé, pero también sabes que soy gay, y no porque el sistema me obligue. Nací así, junto a esta fuerza. Así que dejá de tratar de conseguirme una mujer."

"Deberías probarlo alguna vez. Es… distinto." Delic era bisexual, y tuvo que dejar su trabajo como acompañante para trabajar en la milicia o enfrentar la cárcel. Le gustaba el sexo, pero mas su libertad "Ok, creo que es hora de ir a casa. Hay algo que quiero que pruebes."

"No una puta…"

"No, ¡es mejor!" Shizuo miró a otro lado "¡Vamos, Shizu-chan! ¡Tenemos una semana de vacaciones y te estas matando con comida barata y cerveza mas barata! ¿Piensas quedarte encerrado el resto del descanso?"

"Quizás..."

"¡No si puedo evitarlo! ¡Sígueme si quieres tu identificación!" Delic le enseñó su billetera.

"¡Bastardo! ¡Dame eso!"

Delic rió y salió corriendo del bar "¡Cárgalo a mi cuenta, Erika-chan!"

Delic corrió hasta si apartamento, a una cuadras de allí, con Shizuo siguiéndolo de cerca, quien ingreso al lugar tras el. El sitio era limpio y las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y rosa, los colores favoritos de su propietario. Delic había deseado ser cantante de joven, y vestía aquellos colores cuando podía.

"¡Deliii!"

Una pequeña sombra le salto encima y Shizuo casi cayó. Grandes ojos fucsias lo miraron con curiosidad.

"¿Deli?"

Shizuo estaba sin palabras. Un muchachito, con cabellos negros, piel blanca, un par de orejas y cola de gato lo estaba abrazando, la cola se ladeaba de un lado a otro. Una larga prenda de única pieza le cubría el cuerpo, llegándole por la mitad de los muslos, y Shizuo aprecio la calidez de su cuerpo y el dulce aroma que emanaba de su cabello, suave como el pelaje de un gatito.

"Ya estoy en casa, Psyche-chan" dijo Delic detrás de Shizuo. El nekobito salto a su dueño, sonriendo alegremente "Buen chico, me esperaste y veo que la casa esta muy limpia y ordenada."

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Amo a Deli!" dijo Psyche, besándolo e la mejilla. Shizuo se volvió, aun sorprendido, y entonces noto el collar en el cuello del nekobito. Una mascota semi humana.

"Psyche-chan, quiero que conozcas a mi primo, Shizuo. Trabaja conmigo."

La mascota volvió a morar a Shizuo y le sonrió dulcemente, una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón del hombre latiera fuertemente. Su sangre también bajo allí…

"¡Hola! ¡Soy Psyche!"

"Hola… Delic, ¿puedo hablarte por un segundo?"

"Claro… Psyche, trae algunas bebidas al living, ¿quieres?" el chico corrió a ala cocina y los primos se sentaron en un sofá.

"Delic, ¡¿qué CARAJO?!"

"WHOA, ¡cálmate amigo! ¡Parece que me hubieras visto cometer un asesinato!"

"¡¿Una mascota?!"

"Oye, antes de que digas algo mas, tienes que saber que considere esto muy cuidadosamente. Y no me arrepiento. Psyche es lindo, amoroso y diligente. Pasamos muy buenos ratos, y puedes ver que esta contento."

"¡Pero…!"

"¿Qué? Te gusta lo que ves, te ví."

Shizuo cruzó las piernas, ocultando su erección.

"Ha pasado tanto desde que alguien se me acercó, es normal… Y él… es lindo a su modo."

Delic rió y Psyche apareció con las bebidas. El nekobito se sentó junto a su amo y poso su cabeza en su regazo, ronroneando mientras Delic le acariciaba las orejas. Otra vez el dulce aroma.

"¿Lo oíste, Psyche-chan?"

"¡Sip! ¡Y creo que Shizu-shizu también es lindo!"

"Cállense" dijo Shizuo, bebiendo. El gato miro a su amo, confundido.

"Shizu-chan es un poco tímido…"

"¡No lo soy!" exclamó Shizuo, ruborizándose ante los otros dos. Delic susurró algo a Psyche y el gato se acercó al otro. Shizuo se apartó un poco, tratando de hacer espacio entre los dos. "¿Qué?"

"Shizu-shizu es lindo, y no debería avergonzarse de ello. Me gusta estar con Deli, me hace feliz. Y como Shizu-shizu es el primo de Deli, quiero que también sea feliz." Dijo el nekobito y besó suavemente los labios de Shizuo. Su cola negra acaricio la mano de Shizuo y sus brazos rodearon su cuello, susurrándole al oído, su aliento tibio haciéndolo temblar "También me gusta jugar de esta forma. Deli me enseñó muchas cosas…" Psyche lamio el cuello de Shizuo, y su mano bajo a su cinturón, soltándolo. Shizuo estaba embriagado por el aroma del joven gato, excitante, dulce y delicioso. Sus sentidos estaban embotados por eso, además de su frustración sexual lo hacia victima de las caricias del nekobito. Su erección, grande y dura, fue liberada y Psyche se lamio lujuriosamente ante lo que veía. Repentinamente, Psyche gimió, y Shizuo miro a Delic, cuyos ojos brillaban con deseo. El rubio de ojos fucsias tenia una mano en la base de la cola de y la otra mano acariciaba el trasero del pelinegro, solo entonces Shizuo descubrió que Psyche no usaba ropa interior. Psyche maullaba y ronroneaba, y Shizuo nunca había visto algo más sexy. Movió la boca del gatito a su erección y Psyche comenzó a lamer. Shizuo sintió un escalofrío, la lengua del nekobito era un poco áspera, como la de un gato común, ¡pero se sentía tan bien en su miembro! Delic seguía tocando y haciendo al gato seguir maullando, y tras un rato también abrió sus pantalones, su erección tan grande como la de Shizuo.

"Su trasero es mío, pero puedo compartir su boca contigo, ¿te parece?" dijo Delic, lamiéndose los labios mientras frotaba su miembro contra las nalgas de Psyche. Shizuo asintió, incapaz de hablar, ¡se sentía tan a gusto! Delic siguió preparando el trasero de su mascota, mientras Psyche abría su boca y comenzaba a recibir el miembro de Shizuo, haciéndolo gemir. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no moverse dentro de esa deliciosa boca, los dientes filosos y la lengua rasposa le estaba poniendo loco. Delic comenzó a empujar, también gimiendo y Psyche soltó s Shizuo un momento, gimiendo y ronroneando. Shizuo volvió a forzar su miembro en la boca abierta y el gato se movió, correspondiendo a su solicitud. Delic también entraba y salía del trasero de Psyche, resollando y gimiendo, y el aroma del gato les llenaba los sentidos. Antes de darse cuenta, Shizuo se corrió en esa cálida caverna, más fuerte que nunca. Delic gruñó unos momentos después y se descargo dentro de Psyche, llenándolo. Al abrir los ojos, Shizuo vio a Psyche tratando de tragarse toda su semilla, algo que encontró extremadamente excitante, mientras la piel del gato parecía brillar los ojos fucsias estaban nublados de placer. La erección de Psyche, no tan grande pero tampoco pequeña, seguía erguida, goteando, dura y roja, y tras recuperar el aliento Shizuo fue a por ella. Sabia raro, pero olía bien, Psyche era muy limpio. El aroma de su piel también era exquisito allí, y lo tomó en su boca, sintiendo las manos de Psyche en su cabeza, resoplando y maullando otra vez. Pronto, el gatito se vino y Shizuo se bebió todo, era la primera vez que lo hacía con ganas. Cuando se levantó, admiro cuán lujuriosamente desordenado estaba el nekobito, sintiendo su miembro duro otra vez.

"Lo siento, Shizu-chan, pero sólo la boca" le dijo Delic, volviendo a penetrar a su mascota. Psyche alargo la mano y tomo el miembro de Shizuo, masturbándolo con sus manos pequeñas y hábiles.

Fue una buena noche para el trio, a pesar de que Shizuo no pudo hacerse con el trasero del gatito.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. La idea original era una historia de piratas (¿?) pero al final quedó esto... por ahora oneshot, diganme si les interesa que escriba algo más. Es la primera vez que publico a la vez en español e inglés, es interesante. Hacía tiempo que queria escribir este trío perverso ^^**


End file.
